csofandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden
Hidden is a fun mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Once again, Counter-Terrorist and Terrorist must co-op to face a new enemy called the Joker (Mr. Hidden in some versions). This mode is only playable in its exclusive map, Harlem (Hidden City in some regions) with a maximum of 10 players in a match. Gameplay This is a Team Deathmatch-based mode but with humans vs Joker. In a round, a player will be randomly chosen as the Joker. The Joker is nearly-invisible on the start and loses his stealth after a few seconds. He is completely visible when attacking and will regain his invisibility when he successfully killes a human. He is only armed with a staff. In addition, he has high moving speed and jump, 300 health points and 100 armor points. For humans, the humans must annihilate the Joker. The player that succeeded to kill the Joker will become the next Joker. Tactics Jokers *Two primary attacks are needed to kill a human while the only a single secondary attack is needed to kill a human but with 1 second attack delay. *Do not swing the staff too much as it will reveal yourself. *Do not get close to smoke because your invisibility can be revealed easily. *Strike from behind with secondary attack. *Do not be greedy to kill humans. If the camping spots have 3 or more people, do not eliminate them if they already spotted you. *Hit-and-run is the best tactic as a group of alert humans can easily spot and kill the Joker. *AT4CS is the best weapon if player has been selected as Joker to make additional kills, this only works if he/she aims correctly to other players a second before he/she turns to Joker. Humans *Humans are recommended to stick together and notice the surrounding, report to your team if spotted the hidden. *He is nearly invisible not fully invisible. *Snipers are recommended if all of the humans has hold each of their position. M82, M24 and XM2010 are recommended because they are accurate when move-while-firing. However, they are weak when the Joker is close enough. *Shotguns are also a threat to Joker if they can shoot while reloading, such as Benelli M4, SPAS-12 Cobra and UTS-15. Moreover, they deal high damage too. *Beware that the Joker's attack range is quite far so keep a distance. *If you can't see the joker clearly, just spray the map with a high ammo capacity machine gun. Automatic sniper rifles are also recommended. *AT4-CS is recommended because its rocket can chase the Joker. However, its damage will decrease over range and the rocket's homing ability is limited. *BALROG Series are recommended: BALROG-VII and BALROG-III for their explosion damage, BALROG-III for its high rate of fire upon activating Balrog Charging System, and BALROG-V for its high damage. *See the minimap on top of your screen to help you track the Joker. *When a player becomes the Joker, listen carefully to his night vision goggle being turned on. This helps you to predict the location of the Joker. Compatible maps Release date This mode was released on: *South Korea: 8 December 2011. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 4 January 2012. * China/Japan: 4 January 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 19 December 2012. *Indonesia: 16 January 2013. Honor Gallery 401973_268031113259724_267580733304762_766192_1073393426_n.jpg|Taiwan poster funcp.jpg|Ditto, China version Fun mod map.jpg|Harlem secreenshot jocker.jpg|Player as Joker ivisble.jpg|Joker spotted hidden kill.jpg|Joker killed Hidenkill_v2.gif|Hidden Kill! hd_harlem_20130113_1229080.jpg|Dead Joker 379979 268031489926353 267580733304762 766195 1703612224 n.jpg|Poster 182353_500943849927277_1386389198_n.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia teaser fun(1).jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Indonesia16janpromo.jpg|Indonesia poster Zbescapehiddenindopromo.jpg|Ditto Indonesia.jpg|Website wallpaper Did you like to play this mode? Yes, of course! No, other modes are better. Trivia *This mode is based on a Half-Life 2 modification called The Hidden: Source. *This mode resembles to a custom mod in Counter-Strike called as Ghost Mod. It is a bomb defuse mode where the Terrorists can only use knife but invisible. This mode is officially released in Counter-Strike Online 2 as Stealth mode. Other Fun modes *Bazooka Battle *Soccer *Challenge *Item Battle External Links *The Hidden: Source at ModDB. *The Hidden: Source at Hidden-Source official website. Category:Modes Category:Fun Mode